Blvnk
by pottermum
Summary: (Pronounced blank) One shot based on art and posts by blvnk-art on tumblr. September 1st, 1998. Hermione and Ginny are returning to Hogwarts without Ron and Harry. Harry's familiar nightmare finds him at Ginny's bedroom door.


Yes, it's another fanfiction based on artwork and posts by blvnk-art on tumblr. I'll credit her as coauthor, as her artwork has dialogue which I have used, and she has also posted her personal headcanon in detail on Harry and Ginny's first time. Please check out her amazing artwork, she also has a blvnk-nsfw page. Bianca, this one is for you.

Harry lay breathing heavily, looking up at the ceiling. He'd woken from a nightmare, of Bellatrix firing the killing curse at Ginny. It was one he was familiar with, having had it several times since the end of the battle. But as spring blossomed into summer, and with the support of the Weasleys, Hermione and his many friends, the nightmares were starting to fade and life was slowly returning to some sort of normal.

As he breathed in and out to get his breathing settled, his thoughts turned to Ginny. There hadn't been any grand reunion between them, but the day after the battle he had come across her in the Gryffindor common room, looking out the window. She had turned as he came towards her, smiling sadly. He took note of the cuts and bruises over her uncovered body, but like him, suspected most of the hurt she had been through would never show.

She looked him over, taking stock of him, too. He was glad he had showered and put fresh clothes on. Finding her there, and alone, had been a bonus.

He came to her and for seconds they simply stared at each other. Then he stepped forward and, hoping she wouldn't hex him for being so forward, he hugged her. " I'm sorry," he murmured softly. " I'm so sorry."

She slipped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, too," she replied, equally softly.

Neither said what they were sorry for but they understood each other perfectly. _Sorry for leaving, sorry for what you've been through this past year, sorry for the loss of your brother, your friends. Sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most._

They were interrupted by Ron and Hermione after that, and there wasn't time to talk alone again for awhile. But in the coming days and weeks, it was Ginny who stood strong and silent by Harry's side as he tried to attend as many funerals as he could. Likewise, it was Harry who held Ginny as they buried her brother.

With Ron and Hermione off to Australia to find her parents, it gave Harry and Ginny a chance to reconnect. Sometimes it was finding a quiet spot at the Burrow to talk, sometimes it was laughing (or crying) over baby Teddy. Sometimes it was just a fly at the Burrow's pitch. It helped both of them, but that was when Harry's recurring nightmares seemed to focus on _that_ moment with Bellatrix.

He must have cried out the first time, for Ginny had come in and held his shaking body. As his breathing returned to normal, he was suddenly aware that he only had on boxer shorts, and funnily enough, so did Ginny, along with a very old faded Chudley Cannon's tee shirt that kept falling off her shoulder.

 _'Don't think of Ron, don't think of Ron',_ he thought to himself, as Ginny drew his head to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, Ron was the last person on his mind. With her by his side he was able to fall asleep again, but when he woke, she was gone.

Thinking about that moment now made Harry need to shift in his bed, all thoughts of Bellatrix now gone. Now, all he could think of was how close he and Ginny had become since that night, and how tomorrow, well, actually later this morning, she would be leaving him to return to Hogwarts for her last year.

He glanced at the clock. It was close to three am. He wondered if she was asleep, then cursed himself. Of course she was asleep. Perhaps if he just got a glimpse of her, assured himself that all was well, he could return to bed and sleep easier.

Quietly he rolled out of bed. In case he ran into any other Weasleys wandering the halls in the early hours of the morning, he grabbed his black tee shirt and put it on as he left the bedroom he was using. He still wasn't sure if it had been Bill's or Charlie's.

He quietly made his way to Ginny's bedroom. He went to knock, then smiled at his silliness. Just as he went to reach for the door handle, the door opened and Ginny stepped out, leaning against the door frame. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied. " I just wanted to see if you needed something ...anything."

She looked at him but said nothing.

"You know, before leaving tomorrow," he felt he needed to add. He stepped closer.

"I'm fine, thanks," she said, noting the shadows under his eyes. "You're not."

He shrugged. "I actually just wanted to see if you were okay," he confessed, moving closer still.

He was close enough that she could and did, slip her arms around his waist. Their faces were centimetres apart. " Do you need something?" she asked, amused.

"Can we talk?" he asked. About them, their future, their plans.

"Sure," agreed Ginny, licking her lips. She took him by the hand and led him into her bedroom. " Shut the door, won't you?"

As he turned to shut it, he didn't see her use her wand to cast a Silencing and Locking charm on it.

She came over to him, making him nervous. How could he tell her his feelings when she looked at him like that?

" So, I was thinking...wondering, sort of...what are you doing?" he asked her, holding his arms up as she lifted the tee shirt over his head, making his hair stand on end, as she flung it away.

" I don't know, what are _you_ doing?" she teased, the balls of her fingers dancing lightly over his skin, leaving little bits of electricity behind.

" Well, I was wondering...thinking, sort of...," he repeated.

" Hmm, so you said," murmured Ginny, planting little kisses against his skin. Her busy fingers began to stroke along the band of his boxers, which were straining against her.

"Merlin, Ginny," he gasped, unable to hold back any longer. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, desperate for her to know how much he was going to miss her, how much she meant to him.

" Harry," she gasped, rubbing against him. Her eyes were blazing as she looked at him. " Please. I want to...I want _us_ to make love before I leave tomorrow."

He couldn't deny he wanted it too. He ached to be as close as he could to her, especially tonight. " Yes," he breathed.

She pulled him to her bed, quickly removing her top and shorts. She lay down, completely naked, waiting expectantly. Harry really wanted to take a moment to look, to see the wonders that, until now, for the most part, had been under layers of clothing. But seeing her looking at him _like_ _that,_ he needed skin to skin contact as quickly as he could. He took his glasses off.

He shoved his boxers down, toeing them off and kicking them away. He hesitated for a brief second and she, sensing his hesitation, reached out a hand to him. " Harry," she beseeched.

He took her hand and lay over her, careful not to put his full weight on her; she was so damn tiny, but strong.

She had freckles everywhere! He looked his fill until she wrapped those small hands around him, then he only had one thought. She shifted, allowing him to slip between her legs.

" Harry, please," she whispered.

He kissed her, stifling her gasp as he slid into her. " Oh," she gasped, as her body adjusted to his entry.

It was nothing he could describe, apart from bliss. He came to her barrier, and stopped, but she raked her nails into his arse. " Do it," she urged, licking his chest.

Growling as softly as he dared, he thrust through. " Fuck," he sighed, and began moving instinctively. He couldn't help himself, he moved in and out of her warmth and wetness.

His body felt a separate part of his brain, although he recognised his lower body was ready to burst. Suddenly realising what was about to happen, he kissed her.

His release exploded out of him and he couldn't stop thrusting, even if he had a wand held to his head. He scrunched his eyes shut, seeing fireworks behind them. Ginny's eyes were closed too and she was breathing heavily.

"Aaaahhhh," he groaned softly into her shoulder as he finished. He felt amazing, yet weary. "Wowwwww," he sighed happily.

Ginny giggled. "Nice hair," she said softly, cupping his cheek.

He leaned down to kiss her again. " Nice talk," he grinned, then held his breath as he eased out of her body.

Ginny winced, but reached up to kiss him as he opened his mouth to apologise. " Don't you dare," she said.

He grinned like a fool, at how well she knew him. " But what about you...I mean, you didn't...you know?"

Ginny stretched like a satisfied cat. " Harry, it's fine. We just need to practice, that's all." She giggled.

"You mean, practice will make us perfect," teased Harry, yawning. It was close to four in the morning, and he supposed he should return to his room.

Again, as if reading his mind, Ginny cuddled to his side. " You're not going anywhere tonight, Harry," she said, throwing a slender leg over his.

"But what about your mum, your dad, your brothers?" he asked, although he knew he didn't want to leave. He stroked her back, making her shiver.

"We'll just have to make sure we wake before everyone else, yeah? Now kiss me goodnight and go to sleep," she told him.

"Yes, dear," he quipped, then yelped when she pinched his side.

"Ssshhh," she laughed softly.

He cupped her cheek and turned her face to him. He kissed her gently. "Good night," he said gently.

She settled against his side. He looked up at the ceiling in her room, feeling ridiculously happy. He tightened his hold on her, but she grumbled and rolled away slightly, then nestled back against him. Her soft snores soothed him into his own sleep.

Old habits woke him early, as did the sense that someone was watching him. Sensing no danger, he opened an eye, then another. A red and black blur moved closer, and settled his glasses on his face, then sat back.

"Good morning," she said. "You probably should go, everyone will start waking up soon."

"Yeah, I guess," he said. He got out of bed and looked for his clothes. He looked back at her; she was wearing his shirt. " I sort of need my shirt back, you know."

She was kneeling on the bed, watching him. " No problem," she said, and before his eyes, she took it off and threw it at him. It landed on his face, convering half of it.

He barely noticed, for Ginny was now kneeling on the bed, completely naked. She smirked at the dazed look on his face. "Aren't you going to say thank you?"

"Thanks," he said, then ripped the tee shirt off his face and leapt back onto the bed.

Ginny squealed with laughter until he covered her mouth with his own. Her laughter turned to moans as she felt his body react. They rolled around, caressing and kissing until Ginny rolled over on top of him.

He grasped her hips. "Oh my," she groaned, sliding down onto him. "Yes!"

She leaned forward, hissing at the new angle and depth. Her hands were either side of his head, her hair falling over her face, and his hands were on her back. She removed his glasses, leaving them on the sheet next to their bodies.

He would never forget the look on her face the first time she orgasmed with him. It was a look of wonder, and he felt so proud that he could do that to her, for her.

She clenched her inner walls and it was enough to send him over the edge again. Their bodies writhed against each other as they strived for every bit of pleasure they could give each other.

Gasping, Ginny collapsed on top of him and he held her to him, feeling her heart pounding. His heart was fit to bursting with emotion for her.

She raised her head to look at him. She was close enough that he didn't need his glasses, even though she was a bit fuzzy. "That was fucking amazing," she grinned sexily.

He palmed her head and kissed her hard. " _You're_ fucking amazing," he told her.

Suddenly they heard the flush of the loo. Someone in the house was awake, probably Molly, and she was likely to come and check on everyone in their rooms.

"I should go," he said reluctantly, grabbing his glasses.

He slid out of bed and she rolled onto her side, waching him quickly dress. She brushed her hair out the way, thinking, not for the first time, about cutting it all off.

He leaned down to kiss her quickly. " See you at breakfast, sexy girl," he said, and quick as lightening, he was gone.

Ginny grinned and rolled onto her back, looking up at her ceiling. She grabbed his pillow, bringing it to her face to smother her cry of sheer joy.

The door opened and her mother stuck her head in. " Oh, you're already awake. I thought I'd have to drag you out of bed this morning," she said smiling. " Half an hour till breakfast, okay?"

Ginny nodded and Molly left. Ginny rolled over, inhaling Harry's scent on the pillow. She wondered if she could fit it into her Hogwart's trunk to take with her. She definitely planned to nick that black tee shirt of his.

She decided to shower, wincing at inner muscles that had never been used before. She used her favourite floral fragrance to lather and ease her aches, then quickly dressed and dried her hair, using her wand to hold it in a bun.

She went downstairs to find Hermione had arrived. She had spent these last couple of weeks helping her parents settle back into their home and had decided to spend her last night at home with them. She was telling Ron about a film they had gone to see the night before, and smiled at Ginny as she came to the table.

" Morning, Mum, Dad. Hermione, Ron. Harry," she said, drawing her fingers along his shoulders as she walked past him to her seat. She thrilled to feel him shiver. "Did you sleep well? You've had trouble sleeping."

Minx, that was what she was. "Good morning, Ginny," he replied, smiling so sexily he almost took her breath away. "Yeah, I slept great."

Ron looked suspiciously between them. " What's going on with you two?" he asked.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. She looked at her brother. " I don't know what you mean, Ron?"

Her mother laid a platter of sausages, bacon and eggs in the middle of the table, immediately distracting Ron. Ginny winked at Harry. Then they both realised Hermione was watching them so they quickly turned their attention to their breakfast. Unknown to either of them, Molly was watching them both too. She had her suspicions about what may have happened between the two.

After breakfast, Ginny retreated upstairs to finalise her packing, leaving the three downstairs to have some time together. Soon enough they came upstairs to her room. Hermione sat on her bed, while Harry looked out the window. The next time he saw Ginny would be Christmas, unless he managed to get to Scotland for a Quidditch match or a Hogsmeade visit.

Soon enough it was time for the girls to leave for King's Cross Station. Due to the expected press, Harry had agreed to not accompany the girls to the station. But as time was running out, he regretted that decision, wanting to spend every minute possible with Ginny.

"You're second guessing yourself, aren't you?" she asked.

He nodded, holding her close and trying to memorise every part of her body.

"Don't," she told him. "Yes, I'd love you to see me off, but I don't want to read about it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. I don't want to share these precious moments with the world, so we'll say our goodbyes now, just us."

She brought his head down to hers and kissed him. It was every happy moment they'd shared, all over again. " This isn't a goodbye," he corrected her. " It's a 'see you soon' kiss."

"Yeah," she agreed, kissing him again. "No more goodbyes."

"Ginny, it's time to go," called Arthur.

Harry sucked in a breath. Ginny looked pained, but they both tried to put on a brave face. "It's just one more year," he reasoned.

"It won't be like last year. There's Christmas and Easter," she agreed.

"I'll write often. I want to hear about everything," he promised.

"I want to hear all about how big Teddy is growing...and Auror training," she said.

She placed her arms around his waist and he leaned his forehead against hers. "One more year," he said, almost to himself.

"One more year," she agreed softly.

They shared a gentle kiss, then, with arms around each others waist, they walked to join the others. Ron and Hermione looked just like Harry and Ginny supposed they did. Sad and resigned.

Ron was staying behind with Harry. When the two girls, Molly and Arthur left, they played a game of wizard's chess, then sat staring morosely in the lounge, not a word said till Ron spoke.

"It's nice, Harry," he said, breaking the silence. "I'm glad I'm alive."

"So you and Hermione...?"

"Yeah," grinned Ron, flushing. " We cuddle all night now."

Hmm. Cuddle? Was that a euphemism or what? Harry decided to let it go.

"So...how's everything going? You and Ginny, I mean?" asked Ron.

Harry had a flash of everything that had happened last night. " We talk," he said. He tried not to blush. "We talk all night."

"Brilliant," said Ron, hoping that talking _wasn't_ a euphemism.

"I'm also glad I'm alive," agreed Harry.

They grinned at each other, till the clock chimed eleven. Ron's grin turned gloomy and Harry sighed.

" They're on their way," he said.

" They'll be fine. They have each other to lean on. Christmas will be here before we know it," reasoned Ron.

" You trying to convince me, or yourself?" asked Harry, half in jest.

"Both," grinned Ron. He stood and went over to the calendar on the wall. Using his wand, he marked a cross over that days date; September first.

"One day down."

That night, Harry lay staring at the ceiling in his room again. Tomorrow and the rest of the week, he and Ron would be moving into Grimmauld Place, as they prepared to begin their Auror training. They'd stayed this long for Molly's sake, but with the girls gone, it was time to move out.

Unable to sleep, he rolled over and grabbed some parchment from his bedside table. He'd been planning to write a letter to Ginny but had found it hard to know where to start. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but somehow, he knew she knew what was in his heart.

They'd never discussed their future before she left but he wasn't worried. He and Ginny had something special, they both knew it. Memories of the night before came to his mind.

In the end, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. The parchment fluttered to the floor,

blvnk.


End file.
